


(me + you)

by ashtxns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtxns/pseuds/ashtxns
Summary: (06:43 AM) Good morning!(06:50 AM) Matt?(07:12 AM) shiro what the fuckor, a lovestory told through text messages ft. pining best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shiro is normal, matt is underlined

(06:43 AM) Good morning!

(06:50 AM) Matt?

 

(07:12 AM) shiro what the fuck

(07:13 AM) why are you awake this early

 

(07:15 AM) It’s Monday.

 

(07:16 AM) what

 

(07:17 AM) It’s Monday. Classes start at 8.

(07:17 AM) OH MY GOD MATT AGAIN?

 

(07:20 AM) shit shit fuck

 

(07:21AM) I cannot believe you overslept again.

 

(07:23 AM) IM GONNA MAKEM RIT

 

(07:24 AM) Yeah, yeah, sure. See you later.

(07:25 AM) Good luck.

***

(08:20 AM) haha told u i’d make it

(08:23 AM) shiro

(08:25 AM) shiro c’mon

(08:30 AM) shiro i know for a fact that you got homeroom rn so you’re in the library and everyone knows there’s NEVER a supervisor in the library

(08:32 AM) SHIRO YOUR READ RECEIPTS ARE ON

 

(08:35 AM) Why do you have my schedule memorized

 

(08:36 AM) ahh look at that he’s alive

(08:38 AM) because i’m your BEST FRIEND that’s what best friends DO

 

(08:39 AM) I don’t have your schedule memorized.

 

(08:40 AM) we’re not best friends anymore

 

(08:41 AM) Why am I not surprised that you’re texting in class? You should pay attention

 

(08:42 AM) yeah u right i should

(08:43 AM) but u know what i could also do…

 

(08:44 AM) Let me guess? Not pay attention?

 

(08:45 AM) how did u know

 

(08:46 AM) Anyways, see you at lunch?

 

(08:47 AM) UH YEAH DEFINITELY!!

(08:48 AM) didn’t have time for breakfast this morning

 

(08:49 AM) Oh I wonder whose fault that was

 

(08:51 AM) uh yours? u didn’t wake me in time

 

(08:55 AM) Oh my god

***

(12:14 PM) haha funny story

 

(12:15 PM) You can’t make it to lunch.

 

(12:16 PM) shiro are u psychic

 

(12:17 PM) No, just someone who’s been best friends with an idiot for too long.

 

(12:18 PM) ok rude

(12:19 PM) ur only this rude when ur mad at me

(12:19 PM) why are u mad at me shiro

(12:20 PM) what did i EVER do to u

 

(12:21 PM) Befriend me, for starters

 

(12:22 PM) SHIRO

(12:23 PM) ur not actually mad are u

(12:24 PM) shiro?

(12:25 PM) SHIRO

 

(12:32 PM) Relax, I was talking to someone.

 

(12:33 PM) who? u don’t have any other friends besides me

 

(12:34 PM) What’s that supposed to mean? I’m a very likeable person!

 

(12:35 PM) uh huh

(12:36 PM) u know what u are?

(12:36 PM) a disney princess

 

(12:38 PM) What.

 

(12:40 PM) yeah! u cant so no to anyone. ur too nice. u look like little birds helped u get dressed in the morning. ur too adorable to live in this cruel world it’s making my heart hurt

 

(12:42 PM) Okay?

(12:43 PM) You think I’m adorable?

 

(12:44 PM) DUH

(12:45 PM) did someone say ur not adorable im gonna FIGHT THEM

 

(12:46 PM) Please don’t.

(12:46 PM) But thanks, I guess.

 

(12:47 PM) for what?

 

(12:48 PM) uhhh

(12:49 PM) For calling me adorable.

(12:50 PM) It’s okay. I’m weird, I know. Forget it.

 

(12:51 PM) AWW SHIRO

(12:52 PM) ur so cute my lil gay heart can’t handle this

 

(12:53 PM) Please refrain yourself from falling in love with me.

(12:56 PM) Matt?

 

(01:01 PM) HOLY SHIT did u just make A JOKE

 

(01:02 PM) I am funny, you know.

 

(01:03 PM) in ur own way

(01:04 PM) with a humour only a few people can get

(01:05 PM) i’m still trying to fully understand it

(01:06 PM) but worry not! i am ur BEST FRIEND. i know everything abt u

 

(01:07 PM) Why are you pointing out at every chance that we’re best friends?

 

(01:08 PM) because that’s what best friends do

(01:09 PM) shiro where u are class starts in 5 mins

(01:09 PM) IS SHIRO GONNA BE LATE??

 

(01:10 PM) On my way, relax

(01:11 PM) Still can’t believe you fell asleep earlier and drooled all over your textbook and missed lunch.

 

(01:12 PM) u had to point that out again

 

(01:13 PM) Yeah.

(01:13 PM) I’m here.

 

(01:14 PM) I KNOW I CAN SEE U UR NEXT TO ME???

***

(01:56 PM) do u think there’s a bird nest hiding under commander whittmore’s beard??

(01:57 PM) i feel like it got longer since the last time i saw him wtf

(01:57 PM) do u think he’d look younger if he shaved his beard

(01:58 PM) oh my god

(01:59 PM) iamgine him SHAVING THAT BEARD?? how long do u think it’ll take

(02:00 PM) shiro answer me

(02:02 PM) im right next to u i can see that ur reading this SHIRO

 

(02:03 PM) Is this always your thought process during class?

 

(02:04 PM) only when im bored

 

(02:05 PM) So, that’s a yes.

 

(02:06 PM) and i only ever text u my thoughts

 

(02:07 PM) I feel honoured.

 

(02:08 PM) yeah i can feel the sarcasm dripping from right next to u ur so lovely thx shiro

 

(02:09 PM) Thank God you can’t use your phone in the flight simulator.

 

(02:10 PM) THAT’S A SHAME

(02:11 PM) LAST WEEK I WAS IN THIS SUPER TERRIBLE GROUP

(02:11 PM) honestly shiro they ignored all my warnings if they had just LISTENED to me we wouldn’t have crashed

(02:12 PM) u never ignore me shiro

 

(02:13 PM) No, of course not. You’re my best friend. I’ll always listen to you.

(02:15 PM) Matt, you okay?

 

(02:16 PM) YOU CALLED ME UR BEST FRIEND!!

 

(02:17 PM) That’s what we ARE?

 

(02:18 PM) i knooow but i always get so happy when u acknowledge that

 

(02:19 PM) Oh my god, you’re adorable.

 

(02:20 PM) thx i kno

 

(02:21 PM) I take it back.

 

(02:21 PM) rude

***

(06:01 PM) shiro where are u i don’t wanna eat dinner alone

(06:10 PM) shiro honestly

(06:11 PM) where the fuck are u!!

(06:12 PM) im all alone people are giving me pity stares as if i got stood up on a date

(06:13 PM) it feels that way

(06:14 PM) shiro why did u ditch me

(06:15 PM) on our date

(06:15 PM) on this cold monday evening

(06:15 PM) at our lovely and prestige school’s cafeteria

 

(06:17 PM) Prestige?

(06:18 PM) I found a hair in my lunch last week.

 

(06:19 PM) ew that’s gross shiro i was eating

(06:20 PM) WAIT u are ALIVE

 

(06:21 PM) Yeah I’m at the library

 

(06:22 PM) again?

(06:22 PM) shiro u need to eat so u can grow big and strong

 

(06:23 PM) Unlike you, I actually had breakfast AND lunch, so you’re the one who needs to eat.

(06:23 PM) To grow big and strong

 

(06:24 PM) nah u put me off food for a while

(06:25 PM) …you okay?

 

(06:26 PM) Yeah.

(06:27 PM) Just needed to be alone.

 

(06:28 PM) sure, all good

 

(06:29 PM) …Wanna be alone together?

 

(06:30 PM) usual corner?

 

(06:31 PM) Yes

 

(06:32 PM) stay right where u are

(06:33 PM) ur knight in shining armor is coming

 

(06:33 PM) Knight in shining armor?

 

(06:34 PM) yeah

(06:35 PM) ur the disney princess, i’m ur knight

(06:36 PM) DUH

 

(06:37 PM) See you soon.

***

(06:02 AM) meet you for breakfast?

 

(06:03 AM) …You’re awake.

 

(06:04 AM) yah…

 

(06:05 AM) You’re actually awake on a school’s day, in time for breakfast, no fear of being late for class?

(06:06 AM) Is the world going to end today?

 

(06:07 AM) ur jokes suck

 

(06:08 AM) Nah, you love them. And me

 

(06:09 AM) i do

 

(06:10 AM) My jokes or me?

 

(06:11 AM) both obviously

(06:14 AM) uhh

(06:15 AM) ANYWAYS i actually cant risk being late because i got a test today

 

(06:16 AM) Oh, right. Good luck!

 

(06:17 AM) thanks

(06:18 AM) so, breakfast?

 

(06:19 AM) On my way.

***

(06:21 AM) (draft) of course i love you.

(06:22 AM) (draft) i think i’m in love with you.

***

(04:40 PM) Matt.

(04:41 PM) Matt, guess what.

(04:42 PM) Matty boy

 

(04:43 PM) STOP OMG

(04:44 PM) whats up home boy

(04:44 PM) my buddy

(04:45 PM) pal

(04:46 PM) kiddo

 

(04:46 PM) I’m older than you

 

(04:47 PM) don’t remind me lol

(04:48 PM) whats up?

 

(04:50 PM) What are you doing tonight? At, like, 6-7?

 

(04:51 PM) eating dinner like the responsible student i am or else SOMEONE will lecture me again that i need to eat and “you cant just skip dinner matt that’s unhealthy!!”

(04:52 PM) it’s this annoying voice in my head

(04:52 PM) sounds suspiciously like u did u know

 

(04:53 PM) I’m just looking out for you

 

(04:55 PM) forcing me to eat my vegetables is not looking out for me

 

(04:46 PM) Don’t you wanna be strong? Look at you. You’re a twig.

 

(04:47 PM) WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME

(04:48 PM) not everyone can be as buff as u are

 

(04:49 PM) Vegetables, my friend

 

(04:50 PM) i hate u

(04:51 PM) shouldn’t i be lecturing YOU tho?

 

(04:52 PM) No, why would you do that, I’m the prime example for the perfect student.

 

(04:53 AM) i will never compliment u ever again ur ego doesn’t need another boost

(04:55 PM) remember exam season three months ago?

 

(04:56 PM) Uh

(04:56 PM) No. No, I do not

(04:57 PM) No idea what you’re talking about

(04:57 PM) Absolutely none

 

(04:58 PM) shiro

 

(04:59 PM) Who’s this Shiro you speak of, never heard of him

 

(05:01 PM) you barely slept, you didn’t eat anything, you were surviving only on coffee and energy drinks, you would’ve killed iverson if i didn’t hold u back

 

(05:02 PM) He was pissing me off

 

(05:03 PM) he literally only greeted us

 

(05:04 PM) I still don’t like him

 

(05:05 PM) ANYWAYS

(05:06 PM) you had been awake for more than 30 hours so u have no right to lecture me

 

(05:07 PM) Fine

(05:08 PM) So, you’re skipping dinner tonight, right?

 

(05:09 PM) oh yeah i suppose

(05:10 PM) why tho

 

(05:11 PM) It’s a surprise

 

(05:12 PM) EXCITING

(05:12 PM) tell me tho you know how impatient i am

 

(05:13 PM) I had a free period earlier and was walking around and found this nice spot on the roof. Not the main roof. Roof #3? I think. Door was unlocked.

(05:14 PM) It’s supposed to be a clear night. Might as well watch the stars and see what we’re all training for.

 

(05:15 PM) ohhh!!

(05:16 PM) aw is this a date did u just ask me out shiro how cute

(05:20 PM) shit sorry i made things awkward

 

(05:25 PM) No! Sorry, I got held up.

(05:26 PM) So, see you later then? Outside the library, around 6:30? It’s not too far from there.

 

(05:27 PM) yeah! see u then

***

(05:21 PM) (draft) It’s a date.

(05:22 PM) (draft) I want it to be a date.

(05:23 PM) (draft) I really, really like you.

***

(03:12 PM) Matt, why did your dad just invite me out for dinner tonight?

 

(03:15 PM) DID U SAY YES

 

(03:16 PM) Uh yeah, didn’t wanna be rude

 

(03:17 PM) nah shiro remember what i told u everyone lvoes you

(03:18 PM) disney princess

 

(03:19 PM) Sooo, dinner?

 

(03:20 PM) YAH he’s taking us out for dinner at this super cool restaurant in the city

(03:21 PM) no more crappy cafeteria food!! at least for tonight

 

(03:24 PM) Sounds nice

(03:25 PM) Got flight simulator now, gotta go

 

(03:26 PM) knock em out of the park champ!! ur the best pilot

 

(05:01 PM) Thanks Matt.

***

(11:03 PM) You awake?

 

(11:05 PM) always for u buddy

 

(11:06 PM) Hi.

 

(11:07 PM) whats up?

 

(11:09 PM) How do you know when you’re in love?

 

(11:11 PM) u just hit me out of nowhere with that one boy

(11:12 PM) never been in love before so idk

(11:13 PM) are YOU in love?

(11:14 PM) omg who is it!!

(11:15 PM) shiroooo

 

(11:16 PM) Stop stamming me and I might tell you.

 

(11:17 PM) OKAY

 

(11:23 PM) Nah, don’t wanna tell you.

 

(11:24 PM) oh my god

(11:25 PM) i despise you

 

(11:26 PM) No, no you don’t

 

(11:27 PM) i don’t even need to see you to know that you’re grinning smugly right now

(11:28 PM) are u planning on telling them? the person that you like

 

(11:30 PM) I don’t know. Don’t wanna make things awkward.

 

(11:31 PM) oh

(11:32 PM) a friend?

 

(11:34 PM) Kinda yeah

 

(11:35 PM) hmm i suppose u could just outright tell them? its not good to keep your feelings bottled especially if you’re talking about love

(11:36 PM) maybe something like ‘i really like you and i don’t wanna mess things up but would you like to go out some time?’

 

(11:38 PM) I really like you and I don’t wanna mess things up but would you like to go out some time?

 

(11:40 PM) SEE

(11:41 PM) everyone who says no to u is stupid

 

(11:42 PM) Right. Good night, Matt.

 

(11:43 PM) night!

***

(02:04 AM) OH MY GOD SHIRO

(02:04 AM) IM SO STUPID HOLY SHIT

(02:05 AM) please ignore this when i’m wrong but…yes? i would like very much to go out with you

(02:06 AM) if i just ruined our friendship with this then i’m gonna dig my own grave

***

(06:10 AM) Care for another try?

(06:11 AM) Matt, I really, really like you and I don’t wanna mess things up but would you like to go out some time?

(06:12 AM) See I even included your name so there’s not much to go wrong there

 

(06:30 AM) OHY M GD AJJANDND

 

(06:32 AM) …you okay?

 

(06:33 AM) you just killed me shiro

 

(06:34 AM) Sorry

 

(06:35 AM) i have the feeling ur not very sorry at all

(06:36 AM) but yes

(06:37 AM) of fucking course i would like to go out with you

 

(06:40 AM) See you at breakfast then?

 

(06:43 AM) mhmm but im still in bed

(06:44 AM) its so warm

(06:45 AM) the outside world is cruel

 

(06:46 AM) The outside world has me.

 

(06:47 AM) u got a point there

 

(07:15 AM) Matt? You’re not at breakfast?

 

(07:20 AM) SHIT

 

(07:22 AM) DID YOU FALL ASLEEP AGAIN OH MY GOD

 

(07:23 AM) I CAN STILL MAKE IT

 

(07:24 AM) Would love to see that.

(07:25 AM) Good luck.

(07:25 AM) ♡

 

***

  
**Extra**

 

(04:23 PM) shiro

(04:45 PM) SHIRO!!!

(04:46 PM) I GOT AMAZING NEWS

 

(04:47 PM) ME TOO

 

(04:48 PM) WHAT

(04:49 PM) YOU FIRST

 

(04:50 PM) I’m joining you and your dad on the Kerberos mission!

 

(04:51 PM) WHAT

(04:52 PM) HOKY SHIT

(04:53 PM) SHIRO!!!!

(04:54 PM) WEVE ALWAYS DREAMT OF THIS

 

(04:55 PM) They didn’t tell you who’d be joining you?

 

(04:56 PM) no omg my dad only said “you’ll definitely like them” and i was like whaaat??

(04:57 PM) ok thinking back that does make sense

 

(04:58 PM) You’re so adorable

 

(05:00 PM) yah thx i know :D

 

(05:01 PM) omg

 

(05:02 PM) I CANT WAIT

(05:03 PM) u need to visit for dinner tho before the mission

 

(05:04 PM) Sure!

(05:05 PM) Miss you. Even though we saw each other this morning.

 

(05:06 PM) MISS U TOO

(05:07 PM) you in the library rn?

 

(05:07 PM) How did you know?

 

(05:08 PM) because i know YOU

(05:09 PM) can i come?

 

(05:10 PM) Of course! Usual corner.

 

(05:11 PM) see u soon

(05:12 PM) we’re going to be ASTRONAUTS SHIRO

 

(05:13 PM) All the up all nighters studying finally paid off, huh?

 

(05:14 PM) fucking finally

(05:15 PM) almost there

(05:15 PM) love you

 

(05:16 PM) I love you too.


End file.
